In the prior art, the use of blocks to retain dental burs is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,287 to Yee et al. discloses an autoclavable drill bit container which relates to dental burs and/or drill bits which are to be placed in an autoclave. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,395 to McKelvey discloses another dental bur holder which includes a member projecting generally upwardly from the holder body. The member has a smooth front surface which faces across an upper surface of the holder body. The two surfaces form a background which contrasts with the burs and against which the burs are viewed. The background is continuously color contrasting and is substantially visually uninterrupted except for the bur receiving apertures. This structure allows quick and accurate selection of the desired burs silhouetted against the contrasting background and also makes the problem of detecting damaged or imperfect burs easier.
However, a problem still exists in the field of containers holding dental burs. Often times, in dental schools, the dental bur holders are not adapted to easily identify the burs for proper placement and storage. As a result, many instruments are unnecessarily replaced or lost.
The invention overcomes the problems associated with prior art devices by providing a training system and apparatus which permits students and others such as central sterilization station personnel to visually identify bur order numbers, shapes and grits.
While the prior art teaches identifying drill bit sizes on drill bit holders, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,891 to Zange, this prior art does not teach or suggest an apparatus and method which effectively instructs students and others of the various characteristics associated with dental burs in a bur block.